1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for writing/reading a memory register shared by a plurality of peripherals.
Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a digital device that can manage writing/reading of a piece of data in a memory register shared by a plurality of peripherals, when two or more peripherals need to write/read such piece of data at the same time.
The field of the present disclosure is, for instance, the automotive field, where it may happen that two or more electronic control units in a motor vehicle need to simultaneously write/read (i.e. access to) a piece of data stored in a memory that is shared by the electronic control units.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital system having a Ram memory bank, for instance with a dual/multi port for access to data stored therein is known in the prior art.
The operation of writing/reading data in/from the memory bank is ensured by a single clock signal, as disclosed, for instance in EP 505779. Nevertheless, while the system of EP 505779 allows, for example, two peripherals to access the memory bank according to stringent timing rules, it still cannot afford simultaneous access to the data stored in the Ram memory.
Furthermore, the system as disclosed in EP 505779 is not scalable, since addition or removal of a peripheral from management by a digital system requires the system to be redesigned anew.
In other words, it is difficult to adapt the system of EP 505779 to the changing needs of managing varying numbers of peripherals, once the digital system has been designed.